The Take Over
by Ishida Kotetsu
Summary: After AC Cloud decides that he is going to settle down with Tifa, however strange things are happening and a new evil is rising, could it be Sephrioth again? Cloti, possible RenoxYuffie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Take Over**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**Setting:**

A little after Advent Children (A few weeks)

**Story:**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO FF7 the game or Advent Children! (I wish I did though:)****) Squaresoft and Sony own them.  
**

Cloud Strife entered the bar "7th Heaven" and saw the person who had somehow kept him going during and after the Kadaj incident, Tifa Lockhart, his friend and the person who he had finally discovered he had feelings for. It was near midnight and the bar had just closed, Tifa looked up from cleaning glasses and saw Cloud coming in but looked back down as he came over, truth be told Tifa always worried that Cloud would leave again and she would become increasingly worried if he wasn't home by the time she closed the bar, but fortunately he had returned yet again.

"You're late." Tifa said not looking up but when she didn't get a response she looked up to see that Cloud was right in front of her, she gasped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Teef, but this delivery took longer than I thought it would." Cloud said looking into her cinnamon colored eyes. Tifa started to blush under his intense Mako-enhanced blue eyes.

"W-well I-I'm just glad you're back." Tifa said looking away. The corners of Cloud's mouth twitched and he put a hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"I said I would stay didn't I" Cloud said remembering that after being brought back from death he had promised Tifa he would stay and help her look after Denzel and Marlene. When Cloud thought of the kids he made up his mind, which had been in turmoil all day, he would tell Tifa how he felt and if she felt the same way they could finally become a real family. "Tifa I want to tell you something…"

"What is it Cloud?" Tifa said looking up at him with her beautiful eyes, Cloud started to get nervous, ha, him, Cloud Strife the one who defeated Sephiroth, twice, was nervous.

"Tifa, I…I lo-" Cloud wasn't able to finish when the bar phone rang. _Damn_, they both thought at the same time. Cloud took out his phone.

"Now who could be calling at this time of night?" Tifa said as she made her way to the back room, silently cursing whoever was calling, _He was going to say something really important, and I think I know what it was…_ Tifa picked up the phone. "Strife Delivery Service." Tifa nodded a few times but had a very annoyed expression on before she turned to Cloud who had followed her there. "Reno called, said it was urgent."

"What the hell does he want?" Cloud said taking the phone. "Yeah, what?"

"Yo Cloud what's up?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"What do you want Reno?" Cloud asked Reno.

"The boss wants to talk to you, it's urgent, come to Healin right away." Reno replied, Cloud just sighed.

"Why me?"

"Come on yo it won't take long." Reno said

"Fine, I'll be there in a bit." Cloud sighed and put up the phone, he turned to Tifa who was had a worried look in her eyes. "Sorry Teef but Rufus needs to see me."

"But, why now?" Tifa asked anger showing in her voice.

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can come back." Cloud replied putting his hand on her shoulder. Tifa nodded and looked into his blue eyes.

"Be careful, and when you get back you're going to tell me what you were about to say." Tifa said giving him a kiss on the check and making Cloud blush, yes blush.

"All right, just take care of yourself." Cloud said walking out of the bar. Tifa closed the door after him with a smile, but when she heard the roar of Fenrir's engine she sighed, _He better come back, or else._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud made it to Healin by about 2 a.m. and wasn't too happy about it. He got off of Fenrir, took one of his bigger swords out of its compartment on the Fenrir and placed it in the holster on his back (he was in a bad mood and wanted to intimidate Rufus) and walked up to the main building and walked in to find all the Turks lounging around (with the exception of Tseng) and Rufus pacing. When Cloud entered the room Rufus stopped pacing and walked over to Cloud.

"About time, I was afraid you wouldn't come." Rufus said. Cloud scoffed

"Why the hell did you call me at midnight?" Cloud asked anger evident in his voice.

"Oi, did we interrupt your moment with that Lockhart chick." Reno said cutting in.

"Shut up Reno." Both Rufus and Cloud said at the same time and Reno did just that and sat back on the couch he had been sitting on. Cloud turned his attention back to Rufus. "So…what do you want from me?"

"We have been getting reports that something strange is happening in Junon, so we would like you to investigate it." Rufus said.

"Why me though?" Cloud responded.

"Because you are the strongest person here and if anything were to happen you could handle it." Rufus said. Cloud shook his head.

"I'm not interested, I just got settled back down; I'm nothing but a delivery boy now." Cloud said turned towards the door. "Find somebody else." Cloud walked out of the building shutting the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 5 a.m. by the time Cloud got back to "7th Heaven" and he found that Tifa was still waiting for him waiting behind the bar counter organizing the drinks, she turned around when she heard the door open.

"It's about time you got back, what did Rufus want?" Tifa asked eyeing Cloud up and down.

"Rufus wants me to investigate a disturbance in Junon." Cloud said looking away.

"You said yes didn't you." Tifa said getting angry. "I guess you will be leaving soon, like always, living me alone with the kids."

"Tifa…I didn't except the job." Cloud said looking down. Tifa stopped her angry ranting with a confused look on her face.

"Why?" Cloud looked up at Tifa when she asked that question.

"Why, because I said I would stay here." Cloud said.

"But why?" Tifa asked again. Cloud frowned

"Because I promised." Cloud said.

"Well, that hasn't stopped you before, so why now?" Tifa said her voice rising, Cloud was getting irritated and he couldn't take it anymore, his hands clenched into fists.

"Because I love you Tifa! I don't want to leave you!" Cloud shouted as he slammed his fists unto the bar counter. Tifa was silent for I minute, then there was a sound of movement and Cloud looked up to see Tifa launching herself over the counter and knocking him to the ground, while kissing him on the neck, then their lips finally touched and both their worlds exploded with pure bliss as each one got what they had always wanted. Cloud started to rub Tifa's back, causing Tifa to moan, which allowed Cloud to deepen the kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance they did not hear the front door open and didn't notice that someone was there until the newcomer made their presence known.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat to get the two lovebirds attention. Cloud and Tifa broke away from the kiss panting heavily, they both looked at the newcomer and their eyes widened.

"B-Barret!?" They both said as they scrambled to stand up. Said man had his arms crossed on his chest and was looking at both of them critically, then all of a sudden he broke into a huge grin.

"Knew ya two would get together eventually." Barret said laughing then turned to Cloud. "Looks like ya finally grew some balls spikey." Cloud and Tifa blushed but then they heard giggling coming from behind Barret, Marlene and Denzel popped out from behind Barret with huge smiles on their faces.

"Yay, Cloud and Tifa are a couple now!" Marlene shouted. The new couple were about to tell Marlene to be quite when they all turned towards the stairs as they heard the stomping of feet and saw the familiar form of Yuffie came into view.

"Did I hear that right, Cloud and Tifa? Really?" Yuffie asked jumping up and down.

"Yes Yuffie, Cloud and I are…Together now." Tifa said looking at Cloud who nodded in confirmation, then looked back at Yuffie. "Yuffie…How did you get here, and you too Barret?" Yuffie just smiled.

"I came in the back…window." Tifa sighed as she put a hand on her forehead.

"Barret, why are you here?" Cloud asked.

"Can't a man come visit his daughter every now and then?" Barret asked, then another voice joined them.

"Isn't this a fine reunion." Vincent said who suddenly seemed to appear in the corner.

"Whoa Vinnie you have ta stop doin' that." Yuffie said. Vincent just sighed and looked at Cloud and Tifa.

"I am glad that you two have finally found love in each other." Vincent said causing Cloud and Tifa to squirm in embarrassment as an awkward silence filled the room, and then a knock at the door cut through the silence startling everyone. Cloud smirked nervously and started to creep towards the door.

"I-I'll get it." Cloud opened the door and saw the last person he wanted to see, Rufus Shinra. Cloud backed up as his hand went to the sword in the holster and growled. "What do you want?"

"Cloud…" Tifa said and soon everyone in the bar was in a fighting position. However Rufus just put up his hands and signaled Rude and Tseng to do the same.

"We aren't here to fight, we just really need your help, Cloud." Rufus said. Cloud just shook his head.

"No I can't, I need to stay here." Tifa smiled a small smile.

"I'll 'effin help ya." Barret said stepping up. "If it means you'll stop messin' with spikey."

"I will come as well." Vincent said taking his hand off his gun. Yuffie started jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh I'll come too." Yuffie said smiling. Rufus nodded

"You will come to Healin tomorrow and leave for Junon with Reno." Yuffie stopped smiling.

"You mean that turkey is coming too?"

"He will be flying you there as well as be the Shinra representative." Rufus said. Yuffie muttered something along the lines of 'some representative' before getting a very mischievous smirk on her lips, _I'll come, and I'll annoy the piss out of that Turkey, hehehehehee_.

"Fine, I guess I'll still come." Yuffie said with a deadpan voice but inside she was laughing manically. Rufus nodded again and then left without any further comments, Cloud shut the door with a sigh. Tifa came up to him and put an arm around him before kissing him on the lips, this didn't last long as whistles and hoots filled the room. The two lovers pulled away and smiled sheepishly and then there was much back patting and hugging as the other members of the group congratulated the couple on finally getting together.

"So… when are you two getting married?" An evilly smiling Yuffie asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it…Please Review by pushing THE button and please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Take Over**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**Thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy the next installment of The Take Over!**

**Setting:**

A little after Advent Children (A few weeks)

**Story: I DON'T OWN FF7 or Advent Children. Square Enix does.**

**Last Time: **

"_So… when are you two getting married?" An evil smiling Yuffie asked._

The next day came slowly as no one got any sleep due to in part because of that stupid crazy Wutai Ninja's question. Right after she asked THE question, there was a very awkward silence. Then EVERYONE took the question seriously, Barret started freaking out, Denzel asked if he would be getting a 'real' mom and dad. Vincent even cocked an eyebrow at the question. Cloud and Tifa of course told them all they weren't getting married, but Cloud being the idiot he was added 'yet' at the end so now everyone was talking about that they were actually thinking about it this early in their relationship. After hours of questions everyone finally decided to call it a night, well Barret was already asleep by then having drunk himself to sleep.

The next morning everyone was up early so they could say goodbye to Vincent, Yuffie and Barret before they go to Healin and meet up with the Turks.

"Now, listen here Spike, don't do anythin' that could scare my little girl ya hear." Barret said looking at Cloud, who was blushing at the mention of the implied action, but he quickly collected himself.

"Don't worry Barret, we'll keep it down." Cloud said with a smirk but was hit upside the head by a heavily blushing Tifa.

"You have our word Barret, _nothing_ will happen." Tifa said sending Cloud a glare at the word 'nothing.' Cloud muttered something under his breath then looked at Barret.

"Right, now go and get to work."

"Right spikey, come on people let's go!" Barret said going out the door. Yuffie stopped at the door and turned to Cloud and Tifa.

"Hey Chocobo head, I'm invited to your wedding right?" Yuffie said in a serious voice but her eyes sparkled mischievously. Cloud reached for the nearest thing to throw but Yuffie was already out the door laughing her head off.

"I'm going to kill that crazy ninja when she gets back, I swear it." Cloud muttered to himself while Tifa patted his arm blushing but barely containing her laughter.

"You might not get your chance Cloud; there are hundreds of people who would love to get their hands on Yuffie." Vincent said as he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Getting to Healin wasn't that hard, well since they were in the back of a truck it kind of was, especially for Yuffie who would be thrown into the air at every bump. _Those stupid Turkeys are doing this on purpose; they hate Yuffie the Great Ninja Extraordinaire._ Yuffie thought hatefully as the truck roared down the gravel road. A few hours and many bruises on Yuffie's backside later, they were finally at Healin. Yuffie jumped out of the truck and rubbed her butt in pain.

"OWWWWW!! Stupid truck! I hate you!" Yuffie screamed as she started to kick the truck's tires.

"Oi, I wouldn't do that princess, you know how the boss is with his equipment." A voice from behind her said. Yuffie spun around and came face to face with the most annoying of the Turks, Reno.

"What do you want Turkey?" Yuffie said glaring at him. Reno chuckled.

"Nothin' princess, just wanted to say hello." Reno said "and ask what the hell are you doin' here?"

"Me, I'm here to keep things interesting." Yuffie said with a smile. Reno mumbled something that sounded like 'more like keep things annoying' "What was that Turkey?"

"Nothin', not a thing." Reno said he then turned to the others. "Okay! Now follow me to the landing pad so we can get this thing started." With that Reno left the group and started walking to the main building.

"So are all ya Turks coming or is it just you?" Barret asked. Reno stared at him for a minute.

"It's just me and Rude, like old times, eh" Reno said with a smirk. Yuffie looked around.

"Where is baldy?" Reno just shook his head.

"He's already at the landing pad, so come on we need to get going."

"I call shotgun!" Yuffie yelled as she raced paced everyone. Reno sighed, _That crazy ninja, she's going to be the death of me_.

When the group arrived at the landing pad, all the Turks were there, Rude, Elena and even Tseng. They all turned when Yuffie yelled out something stupid. Reno grumbled selective words about the annoying 

ninja brat under his breath as he got into the helicopters cockpit, but unfortunately this did not give him rest from the mass of energy in human form known as Yuffie.

"Hey Turkey, looks like you're going to have to deal with me for the whole trip." Yuffie said as she climbed into the passenger seat of the helicopter.

"Wait, what? Where's Rude, he should be sitting there!" Reno exclaimed. Yuffie beamed.

"Oh, I just told him I wanted to spend some quality time with a certain redheaded Turk."

"And he…I going to kill him." Reno muttered, _that jerk he knows that I…_ Reno sighed, "fine, but don't talk too much, I might just push you out." Yuffie just nodded because she knew he was serious, it was Reno after all.

"So, you guys okay back there!?" Reno yelled back to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, were good back here!" Barret responded. Reno nodded to himself.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Reno proceeded to start the helicopter and went through the start up procedures. "Looks good, everybody hold on!" With that the helicopter lifted off the pad and began to climb into the air. The helicopter soon became just a dot in the sky to the rest of the Turks on the ground (Rufus had come out during the take off procedures).

"Let's hope luck is on their side, they'll need it." Rufus said before ushering Tseng and Elena back in. Rufus took one final look into the sky watching the black dot becoming smaller and smaller before going inside completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the flight was almost over and the group was nearing Junon. Surprisingly Yuffie hadn't talked much, she had mostly kept her head in a bucket Reno had thankfully brought with him. Why would she need a bucket, because she had conveniently forgotten that she got air sick. When the helicopter hit ground Yuffie practically jumped out and started kissing the ground.

"Ground! Ground I've missed you soooo much!" Yuffie yelled. Reno stifled a chuckle as he got up and stood above Yuffie.

"That will teach you to sit in the passenger seat." Reno said as he walked by and headed for Junon. However when the group entered Junon there was a eerie feeling in the air and absolutely no people.

"Well this is weird, where is everyone?" Yuffie asked as she came up beside Reno, followed by Barret, Vincent and Rude.

"Indeed, It is like a…ghost town now, but isn't this a very popular tourist site?" Vincent said looking around hand very close to his gun.

"Let's look around a little; there could still be people here." Reno said as he slowly took out his EMR. Yuffie took out her shuriken and her eyes scanned the area. "Okay, split up we can take more ground that way, Rude your with-" Reno was going to say with him but Yuffie grabbed Reno's arm and started pulling him with her.

"Come on Turkey let's get to the bottom of this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thus another chapter comes to a close, what will the group find in Junon? Where are all the people? And when are Cloud and Tifa going to get married? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
